


You Were Perverted Too

by Mithranqueer



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, The White Album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithranqueer/pseuds/Mithranqueer
Summary: George is finishing up recording for his song While My Guitar Gently Weeps, Ringo thinks it's beautiful but the ending seems a little out of place.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905418
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64
Collections: Starrison Week





	1. Nobody Told You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Guitar

It was nearing the end of the day for recording, they seemed to have been working nonstop all day yet looking back they hadn't actually achieved much. This album was easily the most time consuming and strenuous, but arguably the most fun and experimental. Ringo was just happy to be spending time in the studeo, especially with the amount of songs George was recording, he seemed to be blossoming far more as a songwriter - helped mainly by the fact that John and Paul had started taking him seriously for once, even if they still clearly viewed themselves as the most talented two in that department.

Currently George was struggling with the ending of his song titled While My Guitar Gently Weeps, it was Ringo's favourite so far of all the songs he'd heard from George and he felt lucky to be sitting in with him to help while Paul and John were off in another studeo doing God knows what. The issue George was currently struggling with was the ending, the idea was to have him make crying sounds repteadly while the song faded out; Ringo couldn't remember exactly whose idea it had been, just that it hadn't been his. In theory it sounded like a pretty good idea, but the execution had been a little _surprising_ to say the least.

Ringo never really felt uncomfortable around George, they were close friends as they always had been even with the cracks beginning to show within the band. At least Ringo _had_ never felt uncomfortable around George, until today. The issue was not something Ringo could've predicted, else he would've stayed far away from this room as much as he possibly could. Ringo didn't want to admit it, but it had been going on for over an hour by this point and he could no longer ignore the truth: George wasn't crying, he was _moaning_. Not painful, sorrowful moans but sultry and enticing ones. The worst part of all was that George didn't even seem to know, but even that was debatable.

"Does it sound good?" George asked after recording another take, pulling Ringo out of whatever haze he'd been indulging in.

Ringo felt like he'd just been caught doing something he shouldn't have, even though George was completely unaware of what he'd been thinking.

"Oh... Yeah, sounds good." Ringo said absentmindedly.

George raised an eyebrow, he was still clutching his guitar nimbly as he always did. He looked more mature than usual, the moustache the whole band had subconsciously and collectively decided to grow seemed to help, with his gaunt face and serious eyes.

"Were you even listening?" George's voice was a little strained from working all day, which only made the noises worse.

"Course I was." Ringo laughed nervously.

George eyed him suspiciously then returned his attention to the guitar, strumming a few strings without too much thought as he often did. He softly began vocalising again, it made Ringo squirm a little uncomfortably in his seat, thankfully he was safe behind his drum kit. 

"Does it sound like crying?" George asked, continuing the noises afterwards while looking directly at Ringo.

Ringo felt his face tensing, his smile becoming strained and almost robotic. George had always been good at reading him, Ringo wished the same could be said vice versa but even as one of George's closest friends, he could still be a bit of an enigma at times. 

"It's shit, isn't it?" George asked with a frustrated sigh, his insecurities imposed by John and Paul were getting the better of him "You can tell me if it is."

"No, no." Ringo quickly said, gesturing wildly with his hands to try and distract George from the oncoming sadness "It's a beautiful song, George, really it is."

"But?" George asked with a small grin, he enjoyed pushing Ringo out of his comfortable politeness.

Ringo tightened his lips then let out a huff of air "But..." He started but couldn't get much further, how was he meant to word it?

"Out with it, Rings." George almost demanded, but Ringo knew he was only joking.

"I think the crying sounds a little..." Ringo managed to get a little further this time but he couldn't get the final word out.

George continued to glare at him commandingly, he clearly wasn't going to let this go. He raised his eyebrow further, leaning slightly forward. 

Ringo let out a sigh then reluctantly finished his sentence "Erotic."

George burst into laughter immediately, Ringo wished he hadn't felt so tense otherwise he would've joined in. 

"Seriously?" George asked, still laughing.

"Yeah..." Ringo forced a lopsided grin.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I feel like a right tit." George began idly strumming once more.

"I dunno, felt weird." Ringo mumbled, trying to busy himself with his drums even though they weren't needed in the slightest.

George quietly began the noises again, making himself laugh more "Well, how do I make it sound more like crying?"

Ringo shrugged "I dunno, just stop _moaning_."

George continued to giggle "Getting you all hot and bothered am I? Conveniently placed drum kit, as always."

"I'm not _hot and bothered_." Ringo protested, blatantly lying "If it's weird to get uncomfortable hearing my best mate moan then sure, I'm weird."

George's grin widened "I don't moan like _that_ , Jesus. Sound like a dying cat."

Ringo let out a soft chuckle, relaxing a little "I don't give a shit how you bloody moan, just _cry_."

"Alright, alright. Sorry." George adjusted his position a little, clutching his guitar steadily "I think I've got it this time."

Ringo leaned back on his stool, letting out a tense breath as George began strumming the song once more. He felt relieved to have finally explained what had been bothering him, all potential awkwardness was avoided and now the painful moans could finally come to an end. Or so Ringo thought. George opened his mouth once more, locking eyes with Ringo shamelessly as he began moaning even more intensely before. As if they hadn't already been bad enough, now George was pulling _faces_ ; his mouth hung open with this lips pouted, his eyes desperate and dark.

Suffice to say that Ringo was _very_ thankful for the concealing nature of his drum kit for the remainder of that session. The realisation soon sank in that George had know exactly what he'd been doing from the very beginning, what Ringo couldn't figure out was _why_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate this to anyone whos replayed the end of WMGGW over and over again 👀 i know i cant be the only one
> 
> honestly how did george get away with it?? youre telling me that not one of the three other boys thought this sound a lil too sexual
> 
> thanks once again for reading! sending positivity out to each and every one of you ❤️


	2. See The Love There That's Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me completely ignoring the definition of a one shot?? its more likely than you think

The following day it was no surprise that work apparently still needed to be done on George's song, this album as a whole seemed to be taking a ridiculous amount of time - at least in Ringo's eyes. Paul and John were offering their support to George, which bordered on condescending at times, throughout the entire day and it seemed like they'd finally be able to put this song to bed. Yet, much to Ringo's dismay, nobody was completely satisfied with the ending. Ringo tried to stay out of the discussion, fiddling with his drum kit or busying himself with the paper or anything he'd left littered around, but he wasn't able to remain removed forever.

"Try it again, just from the end bit." Paul instructed, his face was a little tight which often happened when he was concentrating.

George nodded and began strumming his guitar, opening his mouth to begin what Ringo could only describe as torturous moans. At first George didn't seem to even notice Ringo's presence, he stared off into space as John and Paul listened seriously. Ringo flashed the two of them a confused glance: had nobody else picked up on how wrong it sounded? It finally came to an end and Ringo found himself exhaling loudly, he was grateful he'd worn loose trousers today.

"What do you think, Rings?" John asked, his glasses were perched at the end of his sharp nose.

Ringo didn't look to John, his eyes were drawn over to George who was grinning at him devilishly "Huh?" Was all his brain could conjure.

"How's it sound?" Paul asked, as though he'd been the one to ask the first question; John and Paul often acted this way, like they were combined mentally yet still fiercely independent.

"Sounds good." Ringo shuffled in his seat, he couldn't drag his eyes away from George.

"You're useless." John laughed, turning away and focusing his attention entirely on Paul "I think it's fine, it's not going anywhere for the moment at least."

Paul paused then let out an affirming humming sound "Suppose you're right."

George didn't even seem to notice their conversation, he continued to idly play with the strings of his guitar and almost silently continued to let out those sinful sounds; Ringo wasn't entirely sure how he was able to pick them up, especially with Paul and John being so close yet not seeming to notice, but he supposed a part of him was _hoping_ to hear them.

It wasn't long before Paul and John had vanished into another studio, half arguing and half joking as they discussed the best approach for another song that needed recording. Ringo wished he'd followed them out, but leaving George on his own was far too harsh a punishment for his strange actions, plus he didn't want to get caught between one of Lennon and McCartney's famous screaming matches. Instead Ringo prepared for another hour or so of George's enticing moans, surely he'd be able to handle that.

George made his way over to Ringo almost immediately, he glided over without much thought as he clutched a cup of tea in one hand and a packet of biscuits in the other. 

"What's it gonna take for them to take me seriously?" George asked, he always seemed to be able to jump into conversation with Ringo as though they'd been talking for hours.

Ringo was a little startled by his sudden presence "They will, one day." He tried to console him, although there wasn't much advice he could give considering his own position in the band.

George let out a huff of air then sat down in an isolated chair that had been discarded at the back of the room beside Ringo's drums "At least I've got you, eh Ringo?"

Ringo smiled at him, taking a biscuit from the packet only when George extended it out to him - he could be strangely protective about his food "Always, Georgie."

"And you like the song, right?" George asked, he scooted his seat a little closer and Ringo began getting anxious considering how yesterday went.

"You know I do." Ringo tried to remain calm, but he wasn't great at hiding his emotions from George.

"Even the end?" George raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair whole he sipped his tea.

Ringo completely blanked, he looked at George as though he'd somehow disappear or he'd forget Ringo was even meant to respond. 

"Why're you messing with me?" Ringo finally managed to speak, it came out more accusatory than he'd intended but he knew George wouldn't be offended.

"How'd you mean?" George asked with a grin, he'd deserted his tea on the floor and was running one of his hands through his long hair. 

Ringo stared at him for a while then spoke "I just don't get what your aim is."

George laughed, it didn't make Ringo feel any more comfortable "I'm just messing around, trying to lighten things up."

Ringo rolled his eyes "Tell me a joke then. You don't have to keep moaning like that."

George stilled where he sat, no longer leaning backwards carelessly but leaning in closer to Ringo "I could moan differently if it'd make you feel better."

"Piss off." Ringo tutted, he had to look away because George's stare was so intimidating "Stop making this weird."

George moved in even closer "What's weird?" He asked, his voice was getting quieter.

" _You're_ weird." Ringo laughed nervously, trying to mask the intense panic that was now growing "Has John put you up to this or something?"

George grinned, his sharp teeth poking through his lips "You're hard, aren't you?"

The atmosphere in the room changed instantly. Ringo blinked at him blankly for a moment, he thought he must've heard George wrong because there's no way his best friend was commenting on the growing erection in his trousers - first of all, how did he even _know_?

"George, I..." Ringo scrambled for words, but couldn't conjure anything remotely coherent.

The space between them was closed entirely then, George moved swiftly from his chair and towered above Ringo who was still seated. George's eyes were the darkest Ringo had ever seen, he felt powerless underneath that gaze but not a single part of him minded. This had to be some kind of twisted joke, or wonderful dream, Ringo was certain but there appeared to be no sign of whatever _this_ was ending any time soon.

"It's alright." George said simply in a hushed tone "You don't have to speak, leave that to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! im gonna get another chapter out soonish i just dont like my chapter lengths being super uneven so im sorry to leave it on another cliffhanger
> 
> gotta thank the always lovely Salomé and thamirao for asking for a second part to this or else i wouldnt have written this at all!
> 
> ill try and get the final chapter up tomorrow but until then i hope youre all staying happy and healthy ❤️


	3. How To Unfold Your Love

George began to move while Ringo remained completely still, he slid himself down gently onto Ringo's lap then pressed an experimental kiss against his neck. Ringo felt completely frozen, his hands were clenched into fists on his lap feeling far too heavy to lift. Was this really happening? Ringo let out a struggled breath, he could feel the heat of it as it bounced off of George's neck. He was certain they'd never been this close before, at least never like _this_. George pressed another kiss higher up on Ringo's neck where it met his jaw, he grazed his teeth lightly and it made Ringo shudder.

"George..." Ringo huffed out, he wasn't quite sure what he was going to say.

"Mmm?" George hummed against the skin, his hands were moving up Ringo's chest.

"W-What..." Ringo began, his mind was a complete fog "I don't-"

George let out a low laugh, moved one of his hands up to the back of Ringo's neck and began playing with the strands of hair there "Relax." Was all he said.

Ringo tried to relax, he closed his eyes and released the pressure in his shoulders but as soon as George planted another soft kiss he immediately tensed up again.

"What if someone comes in?" Ringo asked in a quiet voice as though the sight alone of the two of them like this wasn't incriminating enough.

"They won't." George reassured, he drew back from Ringo for a moment and cupped his cheeks "It's just us."

George moved in for another kiss, this time on the lips; in his mind, Ringo was prepared to evade it somehow but his body acted completely independently and he felt himself leaning in. It was strange to say the least, to feel the lips that Ringo had become so familiar with across the years. It was a gentle kiss, as though George was still trying to test the waters and was afraid of going too far. Ringo found himself kissing back ever so slightly, his hands seeming to move on their own as one ran up George's back and the other settled on his hip. It felt completely natural, that was the strangest thing, like any other girl was sat in his lap. George pulled away after a few moments, he had a serious look painted across his face yet his eyes were kind, he was clearly looking for some sort of approval. Ringo smiled at him nervously, he felt himself growing a little giddy. George smiled back but it was far from the innocent one Ringo wore.

"You can hear me moan for real, if you'd like." George whispered, running his tongue over one of the sharp teeth.

Ringo felt his face heating up dramatically, all the blood in his body rushing to opposite ends "You were doing all that on purpose?" He asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

George laughed again, he'd settled quite comfortably into Ringo's lap "Not at first, but it didn't take me long to figure out why you kept getting so quiet and nervous all of a sudden."

Ringo scoffed defiantly "Nervous?"

Something flashed in the darkness of George's eyes and his grin widened, Ringo didn't like the look of the expression one bit. George tightened his grip somewhat on the back of Ringo's neck then thrust himself forward so that his crotch agonisingly rubbed against Ringo's. Ringo couldn't stop a low moan from rolling past his lips which only made George laugh once more.

"Nervous." George repeated, pressing another kiss along Ringo's neck, far more heated this time.

Ringo couldn't deny the tension in his body, but he was determined to not let George completely have the upper hand in this situation. As George began moving his lips higher, finally brushing against Ringo's own again, Ringo let out another moan which was bordering on a growl. He gripped the back of George's slim thigh and lifted him up with ease, he let out a sudden gasp that melted into a laugh, walking the two of them over to the back wall. Ringo locked their lips together roughly, welcoming George's legs wrapping around his waist.

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to do that?" George asked with a sly grin, his hand was running through the length of Ringo's hair.

Ringo kissed him again, teeth began scraping against lips "I'm still waiting to hear these moans."

George raised his eyebrows excitedly, his grin growing "Then give me something to moan about."

No more words were needed, Ringo lowered George to the floor somewhat roughly but it was clear he was still trying to be gentle, then pressed up against him once more for a heated kiss. George had begun breathing heavily, but there was no sign of his desperate moans from earlier. Ringo was determined to change that, as he lowered himself to his knees and fumbled with the button and zipper on George's trousers. The passion of the moment removed all worry Ringo might've had about doing something like this for the first time, no doubt there'd been some experimental times in his youth, it felt completely natural.

"You ever done this before?" George asked, seemingly reading Ringo's mind, he was beginning to unravel but only slightly.

"Nope." Ringo answered simply, he'd already worked George's trousers down and was now confronted with his clothed erection.

How hard could it be? Ringo wasn't going to allow his brain to panic, to somehow talk himself out of it, so he ran with all the adrenaline his body was providing and swore to not let this moment pass him by. He pulled down George's boxers tentatively, his fingers were shaking a little with excitement, and took in the sight that he'd seen so many times before, but never like this. He paused for a moment and looked up at George curiously, as if there was any concern that he wanted to back out but the lust in his eyes said more than words ever could.

Ringo wrapped his fingers around George's length and set to work, the quicker he acted the less likely his brain could register exactly what was going on then begin to freak out. The realisation that he was about to suck off his best friend in a studio where anyone could walk in at any moment, was definitely not something Ringo wanted to think about right now. Instead, he wanted to _feel._ He pressed his lips against the head of George's cock, drawing out a hiss from the taller man who was biting his lip desperately. Ringo opened his mouth and began swallowing down George's erection, he was surprised at how easily he could take it, and ensured the coldness of his rings were pressed up against the hot flesh that he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Fucking hell..." George breathed "You sure you've never done this before?"

Ringo chuckled which apparently had been the right thing to do, because George let out a deep moan and relaxed his head against the wall; _that_ was a sound he wanted more of. Ringo pushed himself further, trying to open up his throat to fit more of George inside as he lowered his mouth down further until his eyes began to tear up. George moaned again, Ringo couldn't help noticing how similar it was to the noises he made earlier even if George had sworn they weren't. Ringo then began moving his mouth up and down George's length, it didn't take too long to pick up a rhythm - that had always been Ringo's speciality - and before long George was gripping at Ringo's hair like he was ready to burst.

"Fuck, Ringo." George moaned, sweet and softly in a way that Ringo had never heard him before "I'm close..."

Ringo hummed proudly, slowing his pace a little and experimenting with hollowing his cheeks which only made George lose control even further. 

"Shit, shit!" George bit down on his hand to stifle the noises "I'm gonna fucking cum."

Ringo sped up once again, one hand rested on George's bare thigh and the other playing soothingly with his balls. The whole thing felt entirely surreal, he just wished it didn't have to end. It only took a few more motions of Ringo's tongue before George was being pushed over the edge, his screams and moans were muffled against his palm as he spilled down Ringo's throat. The taste was _awful_ , Ringo certainly hadn't been expecting that, but he wasn't going to ruin the eroticism of the moment by spluttering and coughing pathetically. Instead he swallowed down as much as he could, then gently pulled his lips off of George's now shrinking cock. He remained on the floor for a while, looking up at George innocently. George's eyes kept fluttering shut, he was desperately trying to catch his breath as he rested all his weight against the wall.

They didn't have too long to relax, soon voices could be heard down the corridor from the studio and the two of them dashed back to where they'd been previously in an attempt to look normal. Ringo scoffed down a couple of biscuits and swigged his tea to try and remove the taste from his mouth while George tried to straighten his appearance as best he could. John and Paul sauntered in, taking their seats in the room without much thought at all. 

"Any luck with the song?" Paul asked with a smile, there was something in his eyes that Ringo didn't like.

"You could-" George had to pause to clear his throat "You could say that."

"Jolly good." John smiled too, looking at Ringo directly with a knowing glare.

Maybe they hadn't been that quiet after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading once again! im sorry its a little late today but its been a real scorcher over here in England so ive just been sat in the sun all day
> 
> i honestly have no idea what i might write next so id love love love to hear if you have any suggestions 👀 just leave a comment or send me an ask on mithranqueersmusings on tumblr!
> 
> as always im sending love and joy to you all ❤️


End file.
